Lie of Betrayal
by kage-ryu14
Summary: Sasuke tried to Break out of the genjutsu his brother had put him in for a few moments he did but what he saw caused worse turmoil in his mind that the genjutsu. The massacre was… a mission? Now Sasuke is about to receive one very similar. On hold. Will be continued soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sasuke tried to Break out of the genjutsu his brother had put him in for a few moments he did but what he saw caused worse turmoil in his mind that the genjutsu. The massacre was… a mission? Now Sasuke is about to receive one very similar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form if I did I would love myself.**

The sun shone warmly over the small town. People walking leisurely by minding their own business, only coming out of their own world to say a quick hello to another person. Peace surrounded the town until a boy dressed in black came speeding through the streets a desperate, dark look on his face. Everything about him was dark, from his clothes to his hair, to his eyes, even the three, comma like marks on the side of his neck were dark. The only bit of color was the emblem on the back of his shirt and the blue headband with a leaf design on it on his forehead.

Sasuke Uchiha ran through the streets in search of his teammate desperate to find him before it was too late.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke opened the door to Kakashi-sensei's apartment only to see several jounin in the room and his teacher unconscious in his bed._

"_What happened?" he asked angrily, "and what happened to Kakashi-sensei!" but before any of them could answer another jounin burst into the room shouting._

"_Is it true that Itachi Uchiha is back and he's going after Naruto?" Time seemed to freeze for the young Uchiha as he registered what was just said. The other jounin in the room gave exasperated looks at their fellow ninja as he realizes that the last loyal Uchiha was standing in the room. Sasuke clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. '__**He's**__ back? How dare __**he**__ even think about returning after what __**he **__did here!'_

"_Sasuke…" Asuma began slowly but before he could continue the raven haired boy bolted out of the room and across town adrenaline and hatred pumping through his veins._

_END FLASHBACK_

He ran into every inn asking and asking if they had seen Naruto and Jiraiya until he thought he found the right place but it ended up being some kid and an old man. So he continued his search until he stopped dead in his tracks sensing an all too familiar chakra presence. His jaw clenched as he moved towards the chakra presense. Following it into another inn, the young Uchiha raced up a staircase and down the hall only to stop when he saw two men in black cloaks with red clouds cornering a terrified and confused Naruto. One was tall with bluish grey skin holding a giant sword wrapped in bandages in his hand. The other shorter one had long blackish brown hair tied in a low pony tail. Sasuke's eyes were fixated on the shorter man with the cloak his sharingan activated the blood red color seeming to glow with anger.

"It's been a long time… Sasuke." Said the shorter man.

"Itachi… Uchiha"

**tell me what you think please review!**

**please be gentle this is my first fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or its characters.**

_Recap: "It's been a long time… Sasuke." Said the shorter man._

"_Itachi… Uchiha"_

"Itachi… Uchiha" Sasuke said slowly to his older brother his voice slightly shaking in anger. The man who had ruined his life and who took everything away to 'measure his capacity' as he had put six years ago when he was seven, now stood before him not even bothering to turn around and look at him. The tall man turned around and Sasuke got a look at his face, his bluish skin matched the blue spiky hair that adorned his head, he wore a hidden mist village forehead protector that had a line going through the design. Gills stood out on his cheekbones under his eyes. All the while a sadistic smile curled on his lips revealing shark-like teeth.

"Sasuke hm. He looks a lot like you Itachi!" the shark man laughed then finally took notice of the young Uchiha's eyes, "the Sharingan, eh? Itachi, who is this kid?" He smirked teasingly.

"He's my little brother." Itachi said calmly.

"Weird 'cause I heard that you had killed _everyone_ in the Uchiha clan?" The blue skinned man said. Itachi seemed to ignore what his companion said and remained silent.

"I hope you're ready to die Itachi!" Sasuke growled, "Just like you said. I held onto my hatred making it grow!" Chidori sparked to life in raven haired boy's hand and flying out around him a bit too. His bangs whipped around his face as the power of the jutsu pushed around his hair, "I have lived for the sole purpose…" he readied the jutsu in palm to make a charge "of destroying you!" Sasuke flew at his brother his chidori colliding with the wall making an empty line where his hand had been, "IT ENDS HERE!"

Sasuke charged at his brother letting out a battle cry. As he aimed the chidori straight towards his brother's heart Itachi simply raised his hand and caught his little brother's wrist causing the chidori to sputter out in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke hand was slightly burned from the backfired jutsu but he held strong glaring at his elder brother, sharingan against sharingan.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with fear held freely in his eyes. He worried for his friend and comrade so he began to gather chakra around himself. Soon an orange chakra surrounded his body _'Alright, here we go!'_ he thought. Sasuke attempted to hit his brother as the older Uchiha grasped his other arm.

"Enough" Itachi said and swiftly broke Sasuke's arm with one simple twist. Sasuke let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the floor cradling the offending arm. The blond jinchuuriki gasped and bit into his thumb, spreading the blood onto his hand as he quickly preformed hand seals. Only halfway through the routine Kisame (**sidenote: I'm just going to call him Kisame because I'm tired of writing 'shark man'**) brought his giant sword, if you could call it that it was so big, through the chakra automatically making it disappear. Naruto looked up at the mist village shinobi confusion and panic written on his face.

"Sorry kid" Kisame said sarcasm dripping in his voice, "my sword Samehada just ate your chakra." Naruto looked even more panicked now as he tried to summon more chakra but couldn't, "just as a precaution lets get rid of those arms" he laughed as he slowly advanced on Naruto. Sasuke pealed an eye open after hearing that and looked up to see Naruto still trying to summon his chakra and Samehada risen over his head ready to slice open any part of the blond jinchuuriki. The sword began to go down towards the young shinobi and fear swelled in the two genin ninja's hearts. It seemed like time slowed as a huge puff of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and a clang was heard as Samehada hit the smoke. When it cleared it showed a human sized toad with armor blocking the sword's path. Behind Naruto another puff of smoke appeared behind him to reveal the white haired legendary-sannin and a well known pervert, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, with an unconscious woman draped over his shoulder.

"You two don't know me at all, Jiraiya the Toad Sage falls for no woman!" He said dramatically waving his hand around, "When you get to my stature the ladies BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP!" he shouted flinging his head and limbs around in various directions and occasionally pointing at the two men in question. If the situation had not been so serious and dangerous it would be likely for everyone, even Sasuke and Itachi, to sweatdrop.

**Yes I know the chapters are pretty short but it's hard to get it started so please bear with me. **

**Anyways thank for reading please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters**

_Recap:_ _"You two don't know me at all, Jiraiya the Toad Sage falls for no woman!" He said dramatically waving his hand around, "When you get to my stature the ladies BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP!" he shouted flinging his head and limbs around in various directions and occasionally pointing at the two men in question. If the situation had not been so serious and dangerous it would be likely for everyone, even Sasuke and Itachi, to sweatdrop._

Naruto however didn't hesitate to make his opinion known;

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FALL OVER AND NOSE-BLEED AT EVERY GIRL YOU SEE! YOU FELL FOR THEIR TRICK WITHOUT A HITCH, PERVY-SAGE!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at the white haired sannin.

"Naruto, please stop calling me that." The toad sage whispered to Naruto as if no one else were there.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! WE'VE GOT WORSE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT AT THE TIME!" the knucklehead ninja shouted waving his fists in the air "GET IT TOGETHER YOU PERVY-SAGE!"

"I SAID STOPPING CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya shouted a vein popping on his forehead. Naruto sweat dropped at the old sannin. The two "children" stopped fighting at the sound of Kisame laughing.

"You know Master Jiraiya you kind of disappoint me what with that childish acting, it's hard to believe that you really are one of the legendary-sannin." Jiraiya surprisingly didn't react much and instead sitting the girl he had been carrying up against the wall, cursing them on using innocent women under genjustu to trick him. As the white haired sannin stood up the large toad in front of Naruto burst into a puff of smoke as it went back to the summoning world.

"Well this is convenient for me, I can kill both of you at the same time," Jiraiya smirked cockily at the two cloaked men, "You akatsuki don't stand a chance!"

"Stay… out of… it…" they heard a strained voice and turned to see Sasuke getting up, albeit shakily, from his position on the floor, "If anyone… is going to kill him…" He looked at them all sharingan flaring, "It's gonna be ME!"

"Hm… you don't interest me at the moment," Itachi said turning away, "go away"

Sasuke clenched his teeth anger, hatred, hurt, betrayal, brokenness, all twisted around weaving themselves together in Sasuke's heart so that it seeped into his chakra making its way through every part of his being. The sharingan swirled into position the two comma's laying in the pool of red, "WELL THEN GET INTERESTED!" he shouted as he charged at his brother again only to be kicked across the room. His back hitting the wall with a massive SMACK that echoed in the hallway. Sasuke knew he had broken a few of his ribs at least.

"SASUKE!" He heard Naruto shout from across the hall worry evident in his voice as he took a few steps towards Itachi.

"No Naruto! Don't… get involved… this is my fight." He managed to get out as he staggered to his fight. He charged his brother again the same fire still in his eyes. His charge stopped when Itachi stuck his fist out to collide with his gut. Blood spurted out of his mouth as he collided with the older Uchiha's fist. Itachi gripped the younger's wrist and threw him back down the hall to land in the same sitting position he had been in not moments ago.

"I… won't… lose…" Sasuke said as he tried to move his hand to make the hand signs but all that came was a slight twitch. He heard Itachi sigh in exasperation as he walked over. The young Uchiha tried to stand to fight his elder brother but he was nearly putting all his weight on the wall behind him to do so. The older swiftly punched the younger across the face but caught him before he hit the ground only to end up kneeing him in the chest. This process continued four or five more times before Itachi finally let his little brother hit ground.

*Sasuke's POV*

Each hit that Itachi landed was not only a painful blow to my body to my pride as well. Had the gap between us really not changed at all? Has nothing changed? What have I been doing all this time? Just what… Have I been doing?

*All POV*

Sasuke fell to ground his body broken, blood running down the sides of his mouth, the fire in his eyes gone and the sharingan faded only leaving broken, empty onyx orbs. The older Uchiha grabbed the younger by the neck and pinned him against the wall only to receive a quiet moan in reply.

"You'll never be able to defeat me," Itachi said, Sasuke visibly flinched at the words, "You don't have enough hate. And you know something," he put his mouth next to his little brother's ear, "You never will." He closed his eyes briefly and reopened them to reveal a three point shuriken looking star replacing the three comma's, "Mongekyo Sharingan" He stated and Sasuke was plunged into a horrible genjutsu.

**Please Review!**

**I know it's going slow but bear with me it's getting to a good part!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so here is Chapter 4 please review, it will make me write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all it belongs to its rightful owner**

**Magicaltoothbrush: Thank you for the review it really helped me boost my confidence in writing this story, more is to come.**

_Recap: "You'll never be able to defeat me," Itachi said, Sasuke visibly flinched at the words, "You don't have enough hate. And you know something," he put his mouth next to his little brother's ear, "You never will." He closed his eyes briefly and reopened them to reveal a three point shuriken looking star replacing the three commas, "Mongekyo Sharingan" He stated and Sasuke was plunged into a horrible genjutsu._

Sasuke looked around him. Everything was dark, not just pitch black it was like the world had been swallowed into nothingness leaving him here in the empty void. Then he felt a sensation of falling, just falling into the black nothingness. Not falling off of anything or falling to anywhere he was just falling.

A night sky interred the young Uchiha's mind it was red as if the moon and stars had bled onto black night. Black clouds seeming to be in reverse (not that he could really tell) across the blood sky. He soon appeared in an all too familiar room.

"I… I recognize this…" Sasuke said, he realized his voice was slightly higher in pitch as he looked down at himself he realized he was in his seven year old body, "This… This is… that day." He clenched his fists over his heart and fought back the hot tears that were welling up in his eyes threating to spill.

"That's correct," Itachi's deep voice echoed in the room. Sasuke gasped and looked up to see his parents kneeling in the middle of the room, "This is our home, little brother."

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Young Sasuke shouted from across the room. Then from out of nowhere Itachi was behind them.

"You're weak," Itachi's voice was so close it seemed like he was whispering in his ear making Sasuke's blood run cold. (Well colder because I imagine he's already really scared)

"Please stop…" Sasuke said interrupting his brother.

"For the next 24 hours you will watch this day happen, wandering hopelessly inside it." He could just hear his older brother's smirk as he said that.

"STOP!" he shouted clutching his head as he tried to block out the sound of cutting flesh and the splatter of blood as his brothers sword sliced through their parents necks.

*outside the genjutsu*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke's pain filled screams hurtled through the hallway making Jiraiya and Naruto cringe. Naruto wanted nothing more than to help his friend but both Sasuke and Jiraiya had said to stay out.

*back in the genjutsu*

Sasuke saw everyone around him falling after being sliced with kunai or Itachi's sword. He wanted to help but he couldn't move and everyone was just falling down as if they were asleep, although the blood and mangled body parts show that their deaths were all too true.

The street faded away to the room of his parents' death once again. Itachi's voice rang in his head like a beating drum telling him to hate him, to despise him, to kill him, to run away and be a pathetic person who couldn't defend anything.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted. _I've got to break this genjutsu now! _Sasuke tried to break it using his chakra, forcing it into his eyes to activate his sharingan, to go eye to eye to break out of the genjutsu, but it felt slightly different. The searing hot pain in his head in his head vanished and for a moment he thought he had succeeded in breaking the horrible illusion. Though when he looked what he saw wasn't the hallway or the genjutsu… it was Itachi's mind.

*outside the genjutsu*

Sasuke's shouts continued to ring in the area making Kisame smile.

"How touching, using genjutsu on his own little brother" the mist shinobi laughed. But soon Itachi felt a strange sensation came and he realized Sasuke was fighting against the genjutsu. The sensation grew stronger and stronger and for a short moment Itachi lost the genjutsu, and there was a half second of where the screaming stopped that only Itachi's perfectly trained ears could detect. Sasuke's sharingan flash in his eyes before quickly fading, though there was something different in the sharingan that hadn't been there before, and if Itachi hadn't had the sharingan himself he would have mistaken the red flash as a blink. The difference in Sasuke's sharingan was that there were three comma's in those pools of crimson instead of two. _'so he's completed the sharingan.'_

*back in the genjutsu/Itachi's mind*

Sasuke broke out of the awful genjutsu only to realize that he hadn't broken it and come back to the waking world, he had opened a door way to Itachi's mind and memories. Sasuke walked though his brother's memories seemingly to watch dozens of scenes and pictures whizzed by him. It was like a complex maze woven together for people to be forever lost watching scene after scene until you were forced to memorize everyone of them.

Some of the images that passed he recognized like the good times that he and his brother had, had… before that day. Sasuke frowned at seeing those because they had all been a lie, nothing more. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the seemingly happy memories but they clawed at his mind seeming to echo a chant calling him to remember. The raven haired boy bolted passing picture after picture, scene after scene. He wanted to blind himself so he wouldn't have to see the memories that belonged to his brother.

He continued to sprint away from the haunting memories until he came to a dead stop in front of a huge picture. It stood before him and from Itachi's eyes Sasuke saw the day of the massacre his parents kneeling before his brother ready to have their throats opened. The young Uchiha wanted to punch the memory in hopes that it would shatter. But as he approached to do so he felt a strange aura surrounding the framed memory. Not of hate, or of blood lust, or even of anger. He felt sadness and guilt emanating off of the memory in powerful waves. Now he was just downright confused, why would this memory have feelings of sadness and guilt?

And Sasuke continued to watch the memory. Although he had no idea why, he had just watched this about ten times not five minutes ago. But the feeling was different; there was no helplessness, no feeling of defeat, or panic or anything like that. What he felt was the feeling of guilt and wishing that there was another way. But what confused him was why did Itachi wish that there was another way and another way to what? Sasuke had gotten to the part of the memory where Sasuke and Itachi were in the street and the older was telling the younger about the Mongekyo Sharingan and how to achieve it. Though there was part of the memory that Sasuke didn't remember as if it had been tucked away in his own mind to never be touched.

_Memory_

_Sasuke started to fall forward but caught himself at the last second panting heavily, with his eyes closed. When he opened them the sharingan with one comma in each flashed in his eyes. Itachi ignored it and began to walk away. Jumping over the fence to make his escape_

"_Oi! Wait!" Sasuke shouted picking three kunai out of the fence then jumping over it himself. He threw the kunai at his older brother as he descended towards the ground. Itachi blocked the first two with his sword but the third he was only able to catch last second making it hit his headband knocking it off. Itachi walked over to the fallen headband and retied it messily around his head. Sasuke panted heavily glaring at his brother, his eyes already back to their natural ink pools. As the older Uchiha walked away he glanced back at his younger brother. Sasuke looked at his brother to see a few uncontrolled tears slip down his cheeks._

_Memory End_

Sasuke stared in shock at what had just happened. Itachi had… cried… tears, actually tears that fell down in tiny rivulets. _'Why? Why would Itachi cry after that?' _Sasuke clenched his fists and pinched his eyes close as the turmoil in his mind took place, _'It doesn't make any sense? Why!' _Sasuke's jaw set as he opened his eyes to look at the memory once more to find his brother kneeling before the late Third Hokage. He watched in complete confusion, wonder as to why his brother who had just killed his entire family would kneel before the hokage.

_Memory _**(AN: yes a lot of memories I know but I couldn't find another way to do it)**

"_Lord Hokage," Itachi said the tear stains on his cheeks still visible, "a mission success."_

"_Understood," the hokage said solemnly, "I wish it had not come to this and that we could have come to an agreement. I'm sorry Itachi, the coup was becoming too much of a threat."_

"_I understand Lord Hokage," Itachi said but still remained where he was not moving a muscle._

"_I assume there is another matter you wish to discuss with me?"_

"_Yes Lord Hokage, my little brother, I left him alive" Itachi said quietly, when he glance up into the hokage's face he saw understanding not anger, "I ask you to protect him from Danzo and the other council members… and to not tell about this mission."_

"_I swear it will be done. You have done a great deed for this village. This is the least I can do for you. Thank you, Itachi Uchiha" and with that Itachi left the Hokage alone._

_Memory End_

The young Uchiha stared in complete shock, frozen like time had come to a standstill,

"Mission! It was all… a mission! What? But he had said? No! I… I… I DON'T UNDERSTAND NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Sasuke screamed at no one. _"I ask you to protect him from Danzo and the other council members…"_ Itachi's voice rang in his head. Sasuke's body started to tremble, "Pr… Protect me? But… What? AHHHH!" the ebony sank to his knee's clutching his head as the rest of his body trembled from the inner turmoil caused by this revelation, "_a few uncontrolled tears slip down his cheeks_" another memory flashed through his mind, and another and another. Sasuke was now in the fetal position hands clinging to his head as if trying to block out the memories. A scream ripped through Sasuke's throat and another one. He continued to scream even as he felt himself be pulled out of his brother's mind and back into the genjutsu. Though it only lasted for a few moments because his mind was so mentally exhausted that he was losing consciousness.

*Out of the genjutsu/Itachi's mind*

Sasuke let out one last scream as his body went limp. Itachi was still holding him by the neck staring impassively at his little brother, his black eyes glassy and doll like. He turned around at hearing the blond jinchuuriki screaming at him.

"Wh… Why?" said a weak voice and turned realizing it was Sasuke who was talking, _'how is he even able to speak?'_ Itachi wondered but supposed that is was because of the momentary break in the genjutsu.

"Like I said back then," Itachi said simply, "to measure my capacity."

"Liar," Sasuke whispered.

**Alright that's all for this chapter I hope you enjoyed and now you can see that we're getting somewhere.**

**Please review it helps a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all it belongs to its rightful owner**

**Thank you for your reviews**

**Sorry that it took me longer than the last few chapters I just had a bit of blockage in the brain and not to mention my schedule! Sheesh!**

_recap: "Like I said back then," Itachi said simply, "to measure my capacity."_

"Liar" Sasuke whispered before comforting darkness enveloped him.

Itachi was startled when his little brother had proclaimed that he had lied back then. But what confused him the most was how had the younger Uchiha found out, not five minutes ago Sasuke was calling for his blood because he had murdered their clan now he said he hadn't. _Does… does he… know the truth?_ Itachi didn't have much time to think over this new and slightly frightening development as he heard that annoying blonde genin running down the hall towards him with Kisame not far behind him. Itachi sighed mentally and turned his head slightly to look back at the two going to use a sleeping genjutsu on the boy to make an easy escape but he and his *cough* unfortunately *cough* partner stopped mid stride as if something had attached to their feet. He looked around and saw a fleshy like substance seem to grow out of the walls encasing the hallway.

"Wha… what is this!" Naruto said in shock. He turned around to see Jiraya kneeling down with his hands laid flat on the ground partially embedded in the fleshy substance and then turned looked around at the now covered walls.

"**Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari** (Frog Mouth Trap)" The white haired sannin stated calmly. Itachi pressed the unconscious form of his little brother into the wall so that the hung their on the wall in a matter of speaking. He looked over to see Kisame's feet sinking in the flesh and wrapping around his sword.

"You're out of luck you two," The toad sage smiled, "You're in the belly of the beast now, I just summoned the throat of a giant frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn. You two are wanted criminals so I might as well turn you into rock frog food," He looked up to see the blond boy still looking around in shock at his surroundings, "Naruto, I want you to stay still. But don't worry this is my jutsu."

Itachi narrowed his eyes he did really like the look of this, his chakra was already almost depleted and he didn't need to fight one of the three legendary sannin right now with such low chakra levels.

"Kisame, come." He said and turned to leave running down the hallway. Kisame tried to follow but had a little bit of trouble judging by how his sword and feet were stuck in the ground after sinking in the fleshy substance.

"Easier said than done," Kisame growled harshly yanking his sword out of the frog mouth floor and taking off after his partner.

"Don't bother! There hasn't been anyone to escape this mouth before!" Jiraya proclaimed proudly. He pushed his hands further in to the 'floor' causing the floor and walls to convulse and follow the two rouge-ninja like a wave in the ocean. Kisame looked back to see the tongue like wave.

"Itachi, you might want to know that, there's meat wave right behind us," he said with annoyance. Ropes of flesh (**I'm not exactly sure how to describe it**) sprung out of the wall heading towards the two like bullets. Kisame turned around and swung his sword at the ropes and cut them in half ceasing their movement but soon more ropes shot out and chased the two akatskui towards a dead end down the hall, "this stuff is faster than us! At this rate…" Kisame paused when he saw his partner close his eyes momentarily only to have them fly open and form Mongekyo Sharingan in his left eye.

-.-.-.-.-

A loud crash and the sounds of fire burning reached Naruto's and Jiraya's ears. The toad sage sprinted down hallway with Naruto close at his heals. When Jiraya rounded the corner he saw a gaping hole in the wall with black flames surrounding the edges.

**Again sorry it took so long **

**What can I say I procrastinate!**

**Anyway please review I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner rather than later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all it belongs to its rightful owner**

_Recap: A loud crash and the sounds of fire burning reached Naruto's and Jiraya's ears. The toad sage sprinted down hallway with Naruto close at his heals. When Jiraya rounded the corner he saw a gaping hole in the wall with black flames surrounding the edges._

Naruto looked up at the flames curiously while Jiraya looked at it with a scrutiny glare. (Not sure if I used that right… oh well)

"What the heck is this thing some kind of black flame?" Naruto asked staring at the black flames

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Jiraya yelled stepping forward and pulling out a blank scroll. _How did they escape? And what is the black flame?_ The toad sage broke out of his thoughts and placed the scroll on the ground open. Scrawling some symbols on the paper he quickly form some hand seals, "**Fuuinjutsu Fuukahouin** (Sealing Jutsu; Fire Suppressor)" he stated thenslammed his hand down in front of the open scroll. Blue chakra came out of the seal like mist spreading onto the fire absorbing it then going right back into the paper. Jiraya quickly rolled up the scroll and tying it closed tightly, "Alright, that should do it for now. Time for Sasuke" Directing his attention to the boy embedded in the wall.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kisame and Itachi quickly made their way across the water using their chakra to make their escape quicker.

"Why are we running?" Kisame asked his partner.

"We aren't in a hurry with Naruto in his current state," Itachi said quietly, "plus I need to rest somewhere for a while a recharge my powers." _I had to use Tsukuyomi and then Amaterasu on top of that. It took more out of me than I expected. _The eldest Uchiha thought as his blood red eyes faded back to their natural onyx color. He allowed his thoughts to then drift to the new development that Sasuke might know the truth, _it doesn't add up. Why would he one minute be screaming about killing him then saying that it wasn't true? Does he know? But… how? How could he have discovered it?_ Itachi mentally sighed and dismissed the thought for another time.

-.-.-.-.-.- **(Time Skip)**

He was surrounded by darkness doing nothing at all he felt like he was asleep. He felt a pull at the back of his mind like his mind was being woken up. An object weighed heavy on his forehead emanating what felt like chakra, beckoning him open his eyes. Sasuke felt his eyebrows twitch ever so slightly as he willed his eyes to open grunting quietly at the effort it took. He felt them twitch again before he was finally able to peal his eyes open.

"Sasuke-teme!" he heard an ecstatic voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" another voice said like they were on the brink of tears. _Naruto?… Sakura? What are they doing here? Where am I?_ His mind finally started to register to his surroundings, somewhat. He was in the hospital judging by the white washed walls, white tile, white bed, white everything. The object, or rather hand as he had discovered, was removed from his forehead as tried to sit up. Though his muscles and bones objected he did anyway. Sasuke saw Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Happiness was written all over his face in his normal stupid grin. Sakura looked at him crying tears of relief. They were like tiny river flowing down her cheeks. But they weren't tears of sadness like the ones that Itachi cried that night as he now remembered… _Itachi… nii-san… why?_ The youngest Uchiha felt broken and empty on the inside. Like he was hollow except for the questions he had that needed to be answered seeming like that would fill the hollow void he called his heart.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cried out as she flung her arms around him burying her face in the crook of his neck, balling her eyes out. Normally Sasuke would recoil from the contact but he just didn't really realize she was there. There was too much turmoil and brokenness within him at the moment that his surrounds didn't really matter at all. He herd Naruto talking but falling silent then leaving, soon followed by two other women he just realized were here but he didn't really get a good look at him.

Sakura continued to cry into his shoulder, he could feel his shirt starting to become wet but he didn't really care he was focused on other things. After a few more minutes of tears, Sakura finally delatched (don't think that is a word) herself from Sasuke taking a step away from the bed. Wiping her tearstained cheeks she smiled up at him. But her smile faltered when she noticed the still blank look upon her teammates face.

"Uh… gomen… I guess that was kind of awkward…" Sakura said with a strained smile, "Well I'm sure you must be tired… so… I guess I'll let you rest now. Sayonara." She waved goodbye as she walked towards the door, but just as she got there she turned around and said, "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're alright. If you ever need to talk I'll be there." And with that she left the raven haired boy to his thoughts.

_There to talk, huh? How can I talk to anyone about this? I doubt they would understand, what it means to live a lie nearly your whole life. Why? Why did it have to be me? Why? Why couldn't he just kill me? Why did he make me suffer like this? Nii-san… Why?_ As the thoughts raced through his mind one single tear slithered down his cheek and dripping quietly onto the bed sheet, _it's not fair… why? Just… why?_

**Well there you go!**

**I know this isn't really going anywhere fast and it's been stuff you already know and whatnot but bear with me just a little bit longer. It should get better.**

**But in the meantime please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long I had some major blockage issues for this chapter as well as major… procrastination issues… but anyway here is chapter 7 and again sorry it took me so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all it belongs to its rightful owner**

_Recap: 'Why did he make me suffer like this? Nii-san… Why?' As the thoughts raced through his mind one single tear slithered down his cheek and dripping quietly onto the bed sheet, 'it's not fair… why? Just… why?'_

Sasuke was released from the hospital the next day with a lot of things on his mind. Slowly making his way back to his apartment he thought about all that he had seen in the memory halls of his older brother's mind. _He tried to protect me all these years? That's what he was doing… How can I believe that? Killing him was the reason for my exsistace and now that I find he isn't the bad guy just what the heck do I do!_ Sasuke stopped mid thought and midstride, _That is unless this is all just a trick to… a trick to weaken me… but… what if it isn't… Ahhrrggg!_ He mentally sighed in frustration,_ this is so confusing! Dang it! If only the third was still alive I could probably ask to him about this! And judging by how Itachi asked the third to protect me from the other council members asking them isn't a good idea… that is if any of this is true. _Sasuke continued to walk and mull over the thoughts of how to discover what was real and what was false. Then Sasuke stopped walking and changed directions from his apartment to the old Uchiha compound.

**Hey there I'm soooooooo sorry that I made you all wait sooooo long and only gave you a 300 word chapter but my mind has gone blank and I'm having a difficult time with the emotional stuff so again I'm really sorry for the wait without much reward.**


End file.
